It's Never Going to Happen
by FeminerdyPotato
Summary: Well, I suck at writing summaries. But, I might as well give it a go. This is a HC of what it would be like after Les Mis if Enjolras and Eponine hadn't died. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**BOO!**  
**Did I scare you?**  
**This is sort of a little... headcanon sequal to Les Mis, just the musical/movie because I haven't read the book. It's sort of a ship, sort of not. It's what might've happened had Eponine and Enjolras not died. **  
**This is my first Les Mis fanfiction, so I'm sorry if anything's awful.**  
**I'm going to write a chapter from the POV of each character in the story.**  
**It'll probably be a little random in some points.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Mis. I wish I did, just so I could say that I owned something so awesome. But I don't. So... all rights go to whoever owns what. **  
**Okay, uhm... I'll just let you read the story.**

* * *

****Eponine's POV****

_It's never going to happen, Eponine._  
_Unless it does._  
My conversation with Enjolras.  
He'd said that Marius wouldn't love me back. He was too head-over-heels for Cosette.  
I'd known that. Yet there was some hope, wasn't there? I couldn't just give up hope!  
Yet as I watched him glide around the living room, her in his arms, I knew E had been right. There was no way he'd like me. The way he looked at her...  
How could I compete with that?  
I looked down at my hand, bandaged thoroughly. It hadn't hit my heart; just grazed my neck. Mum had come, me protesting violently, pulling me back to the house.  
The lash of the rope on my back... It still ached violently.  
I mustered every bit of courage as Cosette left the living room.  
My uninjured hand hit the door three times.  
Marius walked up to it, curious as to who would be there.  
"Ponine." he whispered at my small form that stood next to the door.  
"Marius." I smiled. Just to see him again...  
"Ponine, I thought..."  
"You thought wrong." The side of my mouth turned up. "Enjolras told me you were getting married."  
"Marius, who's at the door?" A voice called.  
"A friend."  
"Which friend? Haven't all your friends died?" I frowned at that.  
"Insensitive, isn't it?" I whispered to him.  
"Cosette is wonderful." he whispered back at me. "Come see for yourself!" He called back, a musical tone in his voice.  
"Coming!" She walked back down the hallway, the light blue dress that flattered her pale skin. I hated it. "Oh, Eponine!" she exclaimed. "Marius, welcome her in! It wouldn't do to leave her out in the cold like that!" I felt him take my hand and lead me into the front room.  
"Marius, I left what I meant to get in the kitchen. There's plenty for three. Would you mind getting it?" she smiled at him.  
Great. Left in the room with her.  
"Oh, I'll get it." I offered, starting to rise.  
"No, stay. Warm yourself here. I will." Marius softly draped a thick blanket across my shoulders and led me to a chair, in which I sat. He walked out, leaving me with the absolute last person that I wanted to be stuck in an empty room with, although my father was a close second.  
"If it isn't Eponine Thenardier." she sneered. "How long I have waited for this moment. To confront someone about my childhood.  
"I don't remember much. But I remember you. And your parents. You sat back and ordered me about while I was working my fingers to the bone, just to be hit with the same rope I guarantee you were hit with later on in life.  
"And now my father is gone, the same place my mother is, and-"  
"I will scream and warn Marius." I whispered at her.  
"At least allow me to finish. "  
"No."  
"You, Eponine, sat back and taunted me. And now you show up at my front door, expecting to take-"  
"Cosette, do you think I'm not sorry for all I did to you? Do you think I haven't regretted that day ever since I saw you for the first time your father took you from my parents? Do you think I haven't spent every night I walk alone praying for you to understand how I feel, how I wish I could take those years back?" I wiped the tears off my face with my uninjured hand. "And do you think that I haven't come here to apologize for all that?"  
"To answer the last question, I think that you came here to see Marius."  
"Well, Cosette-"  
"I am not Cosette any longer. I am Mrs. Marius Pontmercy." she sneered. I felt the world crash down around me.  
_It's never going to happen._ My conversation with Enjolras came back to me.  
I looked over in the doorway and saw Marius. I almost smiled.  
"Cosette?" he whispered.  
"Oh! Marius! I was just... sharing girl secrets with Eponine." I finally dared to smile at Marius, who stared at Cosette.  
"Eponine, is that true?"  
I frown. How long had he been there?  
"Yes, Marius. It is. But," I hurry along, trying my hardest to show him how badly I felt about it. I rose, brushing away from Cosette and walking up to him. "But I'm sorry. And I have spent every day since the day you first... saw... her..." I pause and swallow. "Ever since you first saw Cosette, I have spent that time trying to..." I swallow again. This isn't supposed to be like this. "Trying to take those years back. And I've paid for those years many times over. And I'm as sorry as ever. There's no way I can show how sorry I am for that. It was inexcusable." I turn to Cosette. "And I am sorry, Cosette."  
"Marius... Marius, there's no way you can believe her!"  
"I do believe her, Cosette. She wouldn't lie." Then Enjolras came walking in.  
It's never going to happen. The words seemed to be written on his face.  
_I love him, Enjolras._  
_I know that. And so does he, thanks to your foolish little dying confession._  
_Well, Do you think..._  
_It's never going to happen._  
_Unless it does. _  
_**Enjolras threw his head back laughing.**_  
"You weren't dead, either?"  
"No. Funny, they aren't as well aimed as is often rumored."  
I nod, looking down at my injured hand. The shadows that flickered across it made it even worse.  
"It's never going to happen, Eponine." Enjolras said, staring at me.  
I just nod.  
I am an awful lot smarter than I used to be. Marius is a married man now, and there's no way it'll happen.  
"It's never going to happen." I repeat, nodding.  
"Unless it does." someone whispered. I turned. Cosette was glaring at Marius.  
"No, Marius. It won't. I'm not in love anymore." Marius sighed.  
"Thank you." Cosette whispered, slipping an arm around his waist.  
"You didn't let me finish. I'm not in love... with you." I turned around and looked at Enjolras. "I'm in love with someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter two, told from Enjolras's POV. **  
**It was rather hard for me to write, simply considering that I'm, well, a girl and Enjolras isn't.**  
**Plus I was watching Star Wars: Episode II. Which I hadn't watched before.**  
**Reviews are requested, considering I need to figure out more of what to do with my life.**  
**And I am a potato, so don't be afraid of hurting my feelings. Potatoes don't have any.**  
**DISCLAIMER: Apparently, there's a rumor going around saying that I own Les Mis. Well, don't listen to those rumors because they're not true. The only thing I own are any random characters that pop out of nowhere. All rights go to those who deserve them, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

****Enjolras's POV****

It's never going to happen, Ponine.  
Unless it does.  
I had laughed at that... Then realized that it was something I'd never felt before that I felt about Ponine.  
I loved her. But... but she loved Marius. She was wonderful.  
When she was dragged off by the horrid lady, I watched her. She shrieked for me. "ENJOLRAS!" she screamed. "ENJOLRAS!" Our eyes met, and she cried my name a final time before a man emerged from the shadows. He pushed her down and beat her with a rope, lashing it across her back. He hit her again. And again. And again. And again. Blood coated the back of the coat she was wearing. She started sobbing as they jerked her up by her hair. "ENJOLRAS!" another scream of my name as they dragged her off.  
When I saw her walking out of the horrible inn, I knew exactly where she was going and took the short route to Marius's house. When I arrived, I hid in a shadow. She was welcomed in by Marius. I walked up and hid near the window. Cosette was standing in front of Eponine, who looked like she was about to explode with anger. She was making a big speech about her being sorry about something. Then I saw Marius in the hallway.  
"Eponine, is that true?" Why would Eponine lie? Cosette is making him stupid. Just like I thought. I touch the bullet wound in my shoulder and decide that it's time to make my appearance.  
I walk to the door and knock, my left hand hitting the door three times. When no one answers, I just enter, apologizing to Cosette.  
"You weren't dead, either?" Marius says.  
Obviously. Cosette makes him more stupid than I thought.  
"No, their aim's not as good as is rumored." I reply, then turn to Eponine.  
"It's never going to happen, Eponine." She nods, then repeats it.  
"It's never going to happen."  
"Unless it does." Marius says, stepping forward next to Cosette. She turned and glared at him. I just stand off to the side, wondering what sort of a catfight is going to happen between them.  
"No, Marius. It won't." I hear her say. Marius sighed and Cosette thanked Eponine, sliding an arm around his waist. What did she thank her for? For her husband? I'll never understand women.  
"You didn't let me finish." Eponine said. What? "I'm not in love... with you." She turns to look at me. "I'm in love with someone else."  
Eponine walked over and put her arms around me.  
"What just happened?" I whispered. Eponine released me from her hold and blinked at me. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "Sorry!" Then I understood it.  
It's never going to happen.  
Unless it does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai!**  
**It's me again!**  
**With Chapter 3!**  
**From Cosette's POV!**  
**DISCLAIMER: Whoever is saying that I own Les Mis needs to quit it! Because I don't! I have never owned Les Mis, I don't own Les Mis, I might own Les Mis in the future, but most likely not! So ignore them!**

* * *

When I realized that it was Eponine Thenardier at the door, I knew exactly what she was here after. Marius.  
When he left us alone, I caught my chance. I finally confronted the girl who made my life horrendous.  
""I don't rememeber much. But I remember you. And your parents. You sat back and ordered me about while I was working my fingers to the bone, just to be hit with the same rope I guarantee you were hit with later on in life." I seemed to see her lying on my floor, shrieking for mercy, as the rope cracked across her back and the blood flowed across the back of her dress.  
I remembered nights where I'd slept in the same spot where they'd hit me. Where I'd been standing, the rope whacking across the same places it had last night. Reopening scars and making me bleed. The blood hit the floor, the same place I often fell on my knees, somehow falling asleep with the pain. The floorboards woul scarcely be dry before I was hit again. I was practically starved. Given the remains of the food that they ate, mostly a couple of grains of rice, a bit of meat.  
I see all this as I look into Eponine Thenardier's eyes. Pain. Starvation. Work.  
Perhaps... perhaps she's been through this herself.  
I feel pity for the girl, at first... Then I remember how she made my life.  
And I don't feel pity at all. Not one bit. No pity there.  
When Enjolras walks in, I feel shock. He was dead.  
Then I remember how he talked about me to Marius, and my shock goes to hatred.  
I watch as Eponine says to Marius "I'm not in love with you anymore." I slip my arm around his waist. Then she's got her arms wrapped around Enjolras and he's acting perfectly clueless.  
Long story short, she comes here, I confront her, she says she doesn't love Marius anymore, then she falls in love with Enjolras, he acts all confused, then he suddenly comes to a realization.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR!**  
**Once more from Eponine's POV because I don't want to talk as Marius. **  
**Yes, I stink.**  
**No, I don't really care.**  
**Marius is cute, but he's rather whiny...**  
**Yes, I did make Cosette horrid and whiny and sarcastic. **  
**So...ehm... R&R, please!**

* * *

I looked up at him when I realized he was clueless about what I had said. Then he seemed to understand. "Oh. You love me." he whispered. I rose on tiptoe and touched my lips to his face. "I love you, too." I felt his lips brush my forehead.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked. I nodded, looking up at him and the faraway look in his eyes. He took my arm, walking along next to the Seine.  
"This is the first time I've walked with someone here." I blurted out.  
"You've walked here before?"  
"Yes, and often. Quite often. When I first thought I loved him. And again when I delivered the letter to Cosette. And a number of times inbetween the two. Yes, I've walked here, and I have talked to myself here. But perhaps the moments I dreamt here of him... Perhaps they weren't him, but they were... of you." Enjolras looked down at me.  
"I don't believe that, Eponine. I think you were in love with him, yet you 'died' before anything could happen."  
"Well, well, well. I thought you were dead, revolutionary." A voice came out of the dark.  
"And I thought the same, Inspector." Enjolras's body stiffened as he realized that Monseiur Valjean had lied to him.  
"You thought wrong." the Inspector replied.  
"As did you." Enjolras turned, an arm around me, to face the inspector.  
"Two who lived, then. How surprised I am, you are unable to imagine." I glared at him, starting to snap. I was unable to because Enjolras said "Ponine, head home. You're wanted."  
"I have no home." I started to say, but I was interrupted by Enjolras.  
"You're wanted back home. By Gavroche." I realized what he was trying to say. He wanted me to get away from here, to the barricade. I nodded and ran off, only to sob as I collapsed next to Gavroche's body. My little brother. Little Gavroche... _And little people know... when little people fight... we may look easy pickings but we've got some bite..._ I let a few tears fall onto his corpse as Enjolras materialized next to me.  
"I know. Could you see Grantaire's reaction? No, of course you couldn't." he whispered to me. I lifted the small body and cradled it in my arms.  
"He was too young, Enjolras."  
"Only the good die young." I nodded quietly. "We loved him, Ponine. We all did. I have no clue why we let him climb over that barricade. It should've been me."  
"No." I choked out. "No. Tell me how he died, Enjolras!" I sobbed. "Tell me how heroic he was. I have to hear." Enjolras held me close, my head on his chest as I clutched Gavroche and whispered "Tell me. Tell me how brave." and I continued whispering it until he started talking.  
"We were arguing... and he climbed over. He was gathering bullets from the dead National Guard soldiers... and he was singing. 'Little people know/ When little people fight..."  
"I know the song." I replied.  
"And then... One fired. He cried out, but kept gathering. Oh, Ponine, he was so brave..." He swallowed. "He stayed strong when hope was almost gone. His bravery was that of someone ten years older. He heard the people sing, Ponine. And how did we answer that? With this." He lifted his hand and pressed it to the cool forehead. "And another shot was fired. 'You better watch out for when the pup grows...' and he died. Some jumped over the barricade to collect him... and He was laid down in front of Grantaire. Grantaire screamed his name... 'Gavroche!' and he stood up, screaming the chant... you know the chant..."  
"Yes." "  
And we all joined in. And then we fired. We lost. Oh, Ponine, he... He died for nothing!" I sobbed with him as he clutched me. "All for nothing, Ponine! It's true, only the good die young, so they suffer less. If we were half as good as Gavroche... Then we'd all be happy." I started sobbing harshly, not bothering to hide the tears.  
Neither of us noticed footfalls in the fog until I was jerked backwards by my hair.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's too sad. I'm sobbing myself. Why must I write such things?**

**And little people know**  
**When little people fight**  
**We may look easy pickings**  
**But we've got some bite.**  
**So never kick a dog**  
**Because he's just a pup**  
**We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up**  
**So you better run for cover when the pup grows up!**  
**-RIP Gavroche, the bravest Student.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY!**  
**It's me again!**  
**Back with chapter... ermh... four? Five? **checks** Chapter 5! **  
**From Eponine's POV... again... because I feel like that. So, ermh, yes, here we go.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Mis! I wish I owned Les Mis... I own the television which the musical is recorded on... but I own nothing! Besides the stuff I do own! Oh, you know what I mean...**  
**I'll let you read now.**

* * *

I screamed, and loudly, too. Gavroche's body hit the ground, which was still covered in red blood from earlier.

"I just saw you, and I have hungered for revenge."

* * *

**Short, wasn't it? Ha, no! This isn't over!**

* * *

"Cosette!" I screamed, clawing at her hand. "Cosette, let me go!" Yet the rope hit my back. It hit me again. It hit me again. And again. And again. More screams.  
Then the hands left my hair and I was pulled to my feet. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH EPONINE AGAIN!" A voice shouted. Cosette was laying on the ground, crying as hard as she could. Blood was on the ground, and I wasn't sure if it was Cosette's or mine. Enjolras pulled me close and lifted me up, carrying me to a small house. That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.  
When I woke, Marius, Cosette, and Enjolras were standing above my bed, Cosette in a chair. I saw the horrid scratches running across the back of her hand, and I honestly didn't feel a bit of remorse. "She's awake, Enjolras." Marius said softly. Enjolras nodded, looking down at the bandages on my hand. I looked up and touched the side of Enjolras's face, his hand pressing against mine gently.  
"Cosette." Marius warned as he saw the expression on his wife's face.  
"I'm sorry, Eponine." Cosette said softly (And, I might add, not at all like she meant it.).  
"I forgive you." I replied, gazing at Enjolras the whole time. He smiled at me, glancing toward Marius and Cosette and mouthing the words 'She makes him stupid, Ponine.' I smiled slightly as he, Marius, and Cosette walked away.

* * *

**Short, I know. R/R? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six!**  
**Okay, this'un's gonna be from Enjolras's POV. It's hard, but I like the idea.**  
**This should probably be rated T, but oh well. Grantaire's drunk, so...**  
**DISCLAIMER: Well, I'll just cut to the chase. I DO NOT OWN LES MIS! Sadly... **frowns****  
**I'll allow you to read, now.**

* * *

When I ran from Javert, I found Ponine sitting next to Gavroche, holding him close and sobbing. I whispered to her, how brave and heroic and happy he was. "He heard the people sing." We all did, of course, but no more than he did. I knew that.

I closed my eyes as I held her and remembered when I first met Gavroche.  
I'd been walking with Grantaire and a couple other members of the Amis when Grantaire (Drunk, as usual...) Tripped over a body and spilled his wine. "Whoa, he's been shot!" The boy, covered in wine, sat up, shivering. "I have not! You spilled whatever that is all over me!" I frowned and stepped up to him. "Hey, kid. Who are you, anyway?" Seeing that the kid was cold and looked scared, I knelt down next to him. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help you." The boy looked at me. "I'm Gavroche." he'd said, shivering and drawing his blanket about himself. "And I don't need any help." I'd looked at him, his small, thin body looking younger than he really was, his fingers and lips blue from the cold, and I'd felt pity on the boy.  
"Come here." I'd helped him up gently and introduced all us. "I'm Enjolras. That's Grantaire-"  
"And the monkey dashed along, hitting the coconut tree-"  
"GRANTAIRE! Not in front of the kid!" Joly had scolded.  
"That's Joly, and Combeferre." Combeferre and Joly were now trying to help Grantaire away from the sight of people in general (He was really drunk, now) and he just shouted something about a monkey and sat down, still singing the song about a monkey and the coconut tree.  
"What's wrong with him?" Gavroche asked, pointing at Grantaire.  
"Nothing." I replied quickly, then whispered to him "Watch this."  
"Grantaire, want to see a monkey?"  
"Where?" he'd yelled, stumbling over to me. I'd shoved him away, muttering something about "Keep away from me or I'll make you regret it." He was then tugged away from the people of France by Joly and Combeferre. "Thank goodness." I muttered. "Come on, kid. I'll take you somewhere warm." We'd walked off, Grantaire singing the monkey song repeatedly.

* * *

**There we go! XD Grantaire. I love this chapter!**


	7. Author's Note

Okay, guys, I'm going to be deleting these fanfics. I have absolutely no clue what to do on the ASOUE one, and as for the Les Mis one, no one likes it, not even me. BUT. I am going to be uploading quite a few Homestuck HC's, so... Yeah.


End file.
